


Kecewa

by ClaireChevalier



Series: Road to Tobio's Birthday [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Family, Fluff, M/M, Percakapan non baku, Road to Tobio's Birthday, child!Tobio - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireChevalier/pseuds/ClaireChevalier
Summary: Tobio tak pernah memprotes jika Tooru tak bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengannya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ada visualisasi child!Tobio, loh. Lihat link di bawah ya ;)

**Kecewa**

_story by C.C_

_._

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

_I don't take any profit from this fict!_  

.

.

IwaOi x child!Tobio

.

**_Road to Tobio’s Birthday_ **

.

* * *

 

Jam pulang anak-anak di playgroup Himawari sudah lewat sejak dua jam lalu. Satu anak terakhir selain Tobio baru saja dijemput oleh ibunya, meninggalkan sosok Tobio seorang diri yang belum dijemput oleh orang tuanya. Tobio tak mempermasalahkan Tooru yang sepertinya akan terlambat menjemputnya hari ini, karena selama ada bola di tangannya, ia tak akan bosan. Lagipula jika dengan waktu menunggunya akan digantikan oleh kehadiran Tooru setelah seminggu terpisah oleh jarak, Tobio tak akan mempermasalahkannya. Ia akan bersabar menunggu kedatangan Tooru.

"Tobio-kun, kalau ayahmu tidak menjemput sepuluh menit lagi, _Sensei_ akan mengantarmu ke kantor papamu, ya?" Guru wali yang memegang kelas bermain Tobio akhirnya menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Tapi kata Toorun dan Hajime-papa, hari ini Tobio dijemput sama Toorun." 

"Iya, tapi cuaca semakin dingin, sayang. _Sensei_ juga harus segera pulang, makanya Tobio-kun biar sekalian _S_ _ensei_ antar setelah menelepon papamu, ya?"

Tobio menggeleng cepat. "Nanti Toorun datang Tobio gak ada di sini."

"Gak papa, nanti ‘kan _S_ _ensei_ bilang ke papamu dulu, jadi nanti papamu akan menghubungi Oikawa-san supaya tidak menjemputmu, lagi. Gimana?"

Tobio tak membalas. Kepalanya ia tundukkan, menatap bola biru di kedua tangan mungilnya. "Tapi—"

"Tobio-chan!"

Kepala Tobio memutar cepat ke arah gerbang playgroup-nya. Dari seberang jalan, mata gelap Tobio bisa menangkap bayangan Tooru yang berlari kecil.

"Toorun!" Bibir mungil Tobio langsung membentuk senyum sumringah.

" _Sensei_ , maaf saya terlambat menjemput Tobio-chan. Pesawat yang saya naiki mengalami delay, jadi baru bisa menjemputnya sekarang." Tooru terlihat mengatur napasnya yang satu-satu, lalu melirik Tobio yang tampak antusias karena kedatangannya.

"Syukurlah Anda datang tepat waktu, Oikawa-san. Saya baru saja ingin mengantar Tobio-kun ke kantor papanya." Sang guru mengelus rambut Tobio. "Nah, Tobio-kun, _Sensei_ ambilkan tasmu dulu, ya." Lalu sang guru masuk kembali ke dalam untuk mengambil tas Tobio.

"Maaf ya, Tobio-chan, kau jadi harus lama menungguku." Tooru berjongkok, berusaha menyamai tinggi Tobio.

Sang bocah hanya menggeleng sembari tersenyum. "Gak papa, kok. Tobio yakin Toorun pasti datang menjemput Tobio."

Tooru terkekeh, lalu mengelus puncak kepala Tobio. Matanya lalu melihat leher Tobio yang tidak dilindungi oleh syal dan hidungnya yang mulai memerah karena kedinginan. "Kenapa Tobio-chan gak pake syal? Papa gak pakaikan tadi pagi, ya?"

"Pakai, kok. Tapi syalnya basah waktu syalnya jatuh di kamar mandi tadi."

Tooru lalu melepas syal abu-abu yang melilit di lehernya, lalu memakaikan syalnya di leher Tobio.

"Kok dipakein ke Tobio? Nanti Toorun kedinginan, loh." Tobio memprotes di tengah usaha Tooru melilitkan syal di lehernya.

"Tobio-chan lebih butuh ini daripada aku. Nah, selesai!"

"Hangat!" Tobio berkata sambil menutup matanya, merasakan kehangatan syal yang baru saja dililitkan oleh Tooru.

"Sudah berapa lama Tobio-chan berada di luar? Hidungnya sampe merah gini." Tooru menjawil hidung merah Tobio sebelum membawa tubuh mungil Tobio ke gendongannya.

"Gak tau. Tobio main bola dengan Hinata tadi sebelum dia dijemput ibunya."

"Haaa, kalau begitu pasti udah lama sekali."

Tobio hanya memamerkan senyum lima jarinya.

Tak lama kemudian guru Tobio keluar dari dalam bangunan dan menyerahkan tas Tobio pada Tooru.

"Sampai jumpa taun depan, Tobio-kun! Semoga liburanmu menyenangkan, ya." 

"Iya, _Sensei_! Sampai jumpa taun depan!"

Tobio melambaikan tangannya pada sang guru sebelum Tooru memasukkannya ke dalam mobil.

"Kita ke tempat Paman Kou dan Bibi Shimizu dulu, ya. Aku masih harus kembali ke gym setelah mengantar Tobio-chan, nanti sore Papa yang akan menjemputmu di rumah Paman Kou dan Bibi Shimizu."

"Hee? Toorun masih harus latihan?" Kentara sekali Tobio sedang melancarkan protes, dilihat dari wajah memberengutnya.

"Iya. Maaf, ya, pertandinganku semakin dekat, jadi aku harus banyak latihan biar timku menang. Aku ‘kan gak mau kalah, apalagi kalau Tobio-chan dan Papa datang menontonku."

Tobio tak bersuara lagi. Anak itu hanya memeluk bola di dekapannya dan menatap ke arah jendela di sampingnya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tooru.

Tooru tentu saja menangkap ekspresi murung Tobio, karenanya ia menyempatkan menepuk kepala putranya itu. "Sebagai gantinya nanti malam kita akan makan malam bersama. Gimana?"

Ucapannya berhasil menarik perhatian Tobio, meski ekspresi yang tercetak di wajah tembem sang bocah masih sama. "Iya."

"Jangan begitu dong mukanya. Aku sedih, nih!" Tooru mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tobio setelah mobilnya berhenti di perempatan lampu merah, lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Tobio.

Tak disangka-sangka, Tobio melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Tooru. "Semangat latihannya buat Toorun."

Tooru tentu saja tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya mendengar ucapan Tobio. "Anak baik," ucap Tooru yang lalu mengecup pipi gembil Tobio.

Tooru mengerti, meskipun Tobio ingin sekali memprotes dan memintanya untuk tetap bersama putranya itu, tapi Tobio tak mengutarakannya karena dia mengerti akan pekerjaan sang ayah dan terkadang hal itu mau tak mau membuat Tooru selalu merasa bersalah pada Tobio.

**-FIN-**

* * *

Visualisasi child!Tobio yang unyuk bisa liat di sini, art milik temen yg kece abis xDb : [child!Tobio](https://www.instagram.com/p/BOEPi3ogcfK/) 

**Author's Note:**

> Makasih yg udah baca sampai abis
> 
> Sampai jumpa besok o//
> 
> Feedback selalu diterima dengan tangan terbuka
> 
> Sign,  
> C.C  
> 19122016


End file.
